Pomodoro
Traduit de '''Pomodoro''' Qu'est-ce que Pomodoro? Le terme "Pomodoro" se réfère à une technique qui utilise une minuterie pour séparer des périodes de travail à durée fixe séparées par de courtes pauses. Chaque période de travail est appelée Pomodoro après la forme de la minuterie utilisée par son inventeur, Francesco Cirillo. Le pluriel de "Pomodoro" est "Pomodori" (suivant les règles de pluralisation en italien). Pour plus d'information sur comment utiliser la méthode Pomodoro pour éviter les distractions et augmenter votre productivité, consultez les références listées en bas de page. Introduction à la méthode Pomodoro Le concept de base de la méthode pomodoro est des périodes à durée fixe de travail ininterrompu et sans distractions séparées par de courtes pauses à durée fixe. Même si les nombres spécifiques peuvent varier, la structure de base est : * 25 minutes de travail sans distractions sur une seule tâche à la fois. Chaque période de travail est un seul "Pomodoro", et le ou la participant•e marque chaque Pomodoro accompli afin d'encourager le travail ininterrompu: * une courte pause (3-5 minutes) après chaque Pomodoro; et * und pause plus longue (15-30 minutes) entre chaque ensemble de 4 Pomodori. Les fans de la méthode Pomodoro touvent que cela les aide à mettre de côté les distractions et que mesurer et récompenser les sessions de travail ininterrompu suit leurs progrès et encourage leur productivité. Le site web de M. Cirillo offre de nombreux outils pour commencer à utiliser cette technique, comme un blog et des liens vers le livre de M. Cirillo décrivant l'intégralité de la méthode Pomodoro. Utiliser Habitica avec la méthode Pomodoro La manière la plus simple d'utiliser Habitica avec la méthode Pomodoro est d'utiliser une minuterie de cuisine ou un chronomètre pour contrôler la durée de chaque Pomodoro. Les joueurs et joueuses peuvent ensuite suivre leur activité sur Habitica avec une combinaison d'Habitudes, Quotidiennes et éventuellement de Récompenses. En créant une Habitude pour chaque Pomodoro accompli et éventuellement une deuxième Habitude pour chaque ensemble de 4 Pomodori accompli, les Habiticien•ne•s peuvent suivre le nombrbe de Pomodori qu'illes accomplissent chaque jour. Après avoir décidé de la durée de chaque Pomodoro, les utilisateurs•trices peuvent créer une Habitude positive pour marquer chaque Pomodoro accompli, ou une Habitude positive et négative pour marquer également les Pomodori interrompus ou non-terminés. Vous pouvez également fixer le niveau de difficulté à "trivial" afin d'éviter de recevoir de quantités absurdes d'expérience et d'or, en particulier si les tâches accomplies pendant vos Pomodori sont également listés comme tâches séparées. Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez également créer une ou plusieurs Quotidiennes pour marquer l'accomplissement d'un nombre minimal de Pomodori pour la journée, et/ou des Récompenses pour marquer les pauses courtes et longues. Outils Pomodoro pour Habitica Si vous utilisez la méthode Pomodoro, les outils suivants peuvent vous aider à intégrer Habitica à vos routines de gestion du temps. Extension Habitica pour Chrome L'Extension Chrome d'Habitica contient des intégrations pour Pomodoro Tracker et Tomatoes, deux sites web qui suivent les Pomodori. Malheureusement, ces deux intégrations sont sujettes à des bugs qui limitent leurs fonctionnement. En particulier, bien que l'intégration Tomatoes fonctionne plutôt bien : * L'intégration Tomatoes fonctionne mais les compte la tâche "combo Pomodoro" une fois par Pomodoro et ne compte pas du toute la tâche Pomodoro de base. * L'intégration Pomodoro Tracker met à jour correctement aussi bien la tâche de base que celle de combo, mais marque également la tâche de base négativement à la fin de chaque tâche ou pause, ce qui crée typiquement deux marques négative innapropriées pour chaque marque positive appropriée. Intégration Pomodoro pour Android Les utilisateurs et utilisatrices qui suivent leurs Pomodori sur leur appareil Android peuvent marquer leur activité directement dans Habitica avec le codeJavaScript Tasker-habitrpg. Pour ce faire, installez Tasker, un service payant pour les appareils Android qui prend des action programmées activées par des interaction avec le téléphone et configure Tasker pour accéder à l'interface API d'Habitica en utilisant le code JavaScript Tasker-habitrpg. Depuis là, il est possible de configurer Tasker pour cocher des tâche Habitica automatiquement en utilisant des compteurs Pomodoro compatible avec Android, comme Clockwork Tomato ou Pomodroido. Pour plus d'information sur l'utilisation de Clockwork Tomato avec Tasker et Habitica, consultez Android Pomodoro Integration. Pour plus d'informations sur comment connecter Pomodroido à Habitica, lisez le guide de Blnk2007 sur comment intégrer Pomodroido ici (en anglais). Intégration avec l'application Pomodoro de Ugo Landini pour Mac À noter que la version d'Ugo Landini n'est plus disponible dans l'App Store et n'a pas été mise à jour depuis 2013. Vous préférerez donc utiliser le fork de Marta Kostova qui est disponible dans le Mac App Store sous le nom de "Timer" - ou l'une des nombreuses minuteries Pomodoro listées sur on Softpedia. Il y a un AppleScript que vous pouvez mettre en place pour chaque Pomodoro accompli dans l'application pomodoro d'Ugo Landini pour Mac (github:): curl -X POST https://habitica.com/api/v3/tasks/:taskId:/score/up -d \"\" -H \"x-api-user: ____your_value___\" -H \"x-api-key: ____your_value___\"" You can also replace "up" with "down" for cancelled timers. Get :taskId: by running the following command in Terminal, searching for your task name, and finding the "id" or "_id" of that task: curl -X GET https://habitica.com/api/v3/tasks/user -s --compressed -H "Content-Type:application/json" -H "x-api-user: ____your_value___" -H "x-api-key: ____your_value___" Vous pouvez également ajouter une dexième ligne à l'AppleScript comme: display notification "Votre longue quête progresse" with title "Félicitations!" Ce script a été créé par Tom Ash, inspiré par une version précédente de Ryan Deussing. Page web Google Tasks et Habitica de LordGrowl Un outil pour vous aider à intégrer les Pomodori avec Habitica est un séquence html écrite par LordGrowl et expliquée en détails sur the Keep (en anglais). thumb|400px|right|Un exemple du cadre de LordGrowlMême si le code n'aide pas à mesurer les Pomodori ou les pauses, il place la liste de tâches Google dans un cadre à gauche de l'écran d'Habitica, permettant aux joueurs et joueuses de déterminer leur tâche suivante, et de grouper leurs tâches Habitica dans Google Tasks par Pomodori distincts. Les joueurs et joueuses qui n'utilisent pas la méthode Pomodoro peuvent également utiliser cette fonctionnalité. Liens externes * La page officielle de la méthode Pomodoro (en anglais) * La page Wikipédia de la Technique Pomodoro * Les conseils de Lifehacker pour commencer à utiliser la méthode Pomodoro (en anglais) en:Pomodoro Catégorie:Méthodologies Catégorie:Extensions, modules complémentaires et personnalisations